CINTA
by monggu kai
Summary: (COMEBACK AFTER HIATUS) Jongin tak menjawab pernyataan cinta ku untuk sekedar menerima hati ku atau menolak perasaan ku. CHANKAI...CHANKAI...CHANKAI... "For Event CHANKAI FOREVER LOVE"


**CINTA**

Pair : CHANKAI

(Chanyeol x Kai)

Rated : T

**Dipersembahkan untuk Chankai Shiper, uke-Kai Shiper, crack couple Shiper dan readers yang punya rasa hormat terhadap pilihan couple dalam FF saya.**

.

**ENJOY**

Aku sering mendengar bahwa cinta itu salah satu keajaiban hati. Dua hati manusia yang saling menyatu dapat mengakibatkan satu efek besar dalam sebuah kehidupan. Ada banyak penjelasan akan kekuatan cinta yang besar mengubah hal-hal buruk menjadi baik. Film Box Office, Novel best seller, dan Drama populer selalu mengangkat tema cinta dalam ceritanya. Kenapa? mungkin jawabannya karena cinta adalah hal paling menarik di muka bumi ini. Aku yakin 90 persen penduduk dunia sepakat dengan itu.

Cinta memang tak hanya membawa kebahagian hati bila terjadi. Pasti banyak orang tersiksa hati karena cinta yang mereka jalani. Tapi bagi ku, Cinta memang memberi efek berbeda di dalam hati. Sederhana saja, saat aku mengenal cinta aku berpikir hidup ini dua kali berharga bila berdua dijalani. Ketika hidup memberi ku seratus alasan untuk menangis, cinta ku datang membawa seribu satu alasan untuk tersenyum. Hidup ku baik-baik saja tanpa cinta nya. Tapi menjadi luar biasa lebih baik dengan pemberian cintanya. Cinta bisa datang dengan tiba-tiba, cinta bisa pergi juga dengan tiba-tiba. Tak harus punya alasan detail untuk mencintai seseorang, karena jika satu alasan itu hilang maka cinta tak akan bertahan lagi. Cinta itu membuat buta, ungkapan itu benar sekali. Dan aku bukan hanya merasa buta, tapi tuli dan bisu karena dia. Dia membuatku mengenal beragam perasaan hati dalam hidup ini.

**Aku jatuh hati pada manusia mengerikan bernama Kim Jongin. **

Aku berumur 17 tahun saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin di agensi. Pertama bertatap muka dengannya, jujur saja aku agak takut bicara padanya. Bukan karena wajahnya seram, kelakuannya buruk dan tak bersahabat, bukan….aku takut karena dengan melihatnya saja jantung ku berdetak terlalu cepat. Meneliti cara bicaranya, aku tersenyum. Dan mendengar suara candaannya aku terkagum. Sosoknya bisa membuat ku menjadi makin aneh karena teman sekolah ku bilang aku kadang aneh. Dan memutuskan menyukainya adalah hal gila yang ku alami. Menyukainya saja tidak cukup untukku, karena hati ku begitu menginginkannya. Bukankah manusia cenderung tidak puas?

Jadi memutuskan mencintainya adalah hal selanjutnya yang ku lakukan. Bukankah cinta memang membuat buta? Aku bahkan buta kalau aku juga menyukai seorang lelaki. Setelah sekarang aku mencintainya, aku menjadi punya satu penyakit ketakutan. Ketakutan akan kehilangan sosoknya disisi ku. Bukankah Jongin itu sangat mengerikan? Mengerikan karena mampu menciptakan satu penyakit cinta pada diri ku tanpa melakukan apapun di tubuh ku.

Dia salah satu hal penting dalam perjalanan hidup ku hingga aku berpikir tidak akan mencintai nya secara diam-diam karena cinta bukan untuk di sembunyikan.

"Jongin ah….yang tadi itu serius"

Kai menatap ku lama karena mungkin bingung hal serius apa yang ku maksud.

"Yang tadi mana Chanyeol hyung?" ucap nya pelan.

"Aku serius menyukai mu…."

Aku segera mendekati Kai yang sekarang berjalan di samping ku. Tadi kami baru selesai syuting acara variety grup kami. Aku diam dan dia diam. Aku paham dia tak mengerti apa-apa tentang percintaan. Jadi aku sebagai hyung juga harus maklum dengan ketidaktahuannya.

"Kau serius?"

"Memangnya aku seperti bercanda?"

"Aku tak bisa membedakan saat kau serius atau saat kau sedang bercanda. Kau selalu tersenyum dan tertawa"

Aku menyetujui pendapat Kai. Aku memang seperti itu.

"Tapi ini tentang aku dan diri mu Jongin ah. Dan aku tidak bercanda untuk masalah cinta dan hati. Ini bukan permainan lelucon ku, karena hati mu terlalu indah untuk sekedar ku permainkan. Perasaan ku tulus pada mu"

Aku berusaha memasang wajah seserius mungkin dan mengatur intonasi nada suara ku agar Jongin percaya.

"Begitu ya…..?"

Jongin membenarkan topi yang di kenakannya saat diam-diam menatap mata ku. Kemudian ia makin menurunkan topi itu menutupi matanya.

"Aku mencintai mu dan ingin memiliki hati mu"

Ia memastikan syal nya terletak benar di lehernya untuk mengusir hawa dingin. Dan aku masih setia menunggunya menjawab balasan kalimat ku. Dia terlalu lambat untuk seorang Jongin yang biasa cepat untuk sekedar menjawab. Suasana dini hari menjadi saksi bagaimana kami berdua terlihat idiot dan saling berdiam diri.

"Euhmmm…aku merasa kedinginan di luar. Ayo kita pulang lebih cepat hyung"

Jongin tak menjawab pernyataan cinta ku untuk sekedar menerima hati ku atau menolak perasaan ku.

Apakah aku kecewa?

Tidak….

Aku gembira sampai pipi ku terus tersenyum mendapatkan Jongin menggenggam erat tangan ku di saku mantel abu-abu musim dinginnya.

Kedua tangan kami hangat di dalam saku nya. Dan mau tak mau hati ku juga terus menghangat hingga rasanya berubah panas ingin meledakkan rasa bahagia.

Sejak saat itu, Kami makin dekat dan menjalani banyak kisah manis bersama. Dia memang tak langsung mengucapkan kalimat I love you. Tapi setidaknya semua tindakannya menunjukkan lebih dari kata-kata itu. Dan lagi aku cukup tahu Jongin punya sifat pemalu maka aku tak menyuruhnya mengatakan kalimat aku mencintai mu. Semuanya butuh waktu…..

Aku baru tahu ia juga mencintai ku saat aku tak sengaja membuka kertas gambar tebal di laci belajarnya yang berisi sketsa wajah ku. Dia memberi tulisan kecil di bawah sketsa wajah tertawa lebar ku.

**Chanyeol hyung…..My Sweetheart.**

Perhatian ku yang besar padanya rasanya terbayar sudah hanya karena tulisan pendek itu darinya. Saat itu aku seperti orang gila dan member lain mungkin muak melihat ku yang makin hari jadi gila parah. Dan Jongin…rasa nya dia tahu kenapa aku seperti itu karena ia hanya tertawa.

**Aku mencintai manusia aneh seperti Kim Jongin.**

Nama aslinya Kim Jongin, tapi Kai adalah sosok lain yang eksistensinya kuat melebihi Kim Jongin di mata banyak orang. Kai itu manly, hot, seksi, dan terkesan nakal. Banyak Fans menyukai citra itu. Tapi entah bagaimana caranya ia mampu dengan mudah menjadi sosok lain seperti Jongin yang cute, lucu dan polos yang begitu membuat ku sangat tertegun dan membisu. Dia selalu berhasil membuat ku bisu dengan tingkah aegyo nya. Sungguh….aku tak bohong untuk itu.

Kai dan Kim Jongin itu aslinya sama. Ia bukan pria _cute_ yang berpura-pura menjadi _manly_ di _stage._ Atau lebih kejamnya mengatakan Jongin bersandiwara di depan kamera karena pada dasarnya Jongin bukanlah sosok seperti Kai sehari-harinya. Aku sungguh paham situasinya. Mungkin kekuatan cinta ku yang berhasil mendeteksi satu kebenaran tentangnya.

Jongin adalah dirinya sendiri. Dirinya yang saat berumur tujuh tahun mulai melakukan langkah kecilnya untuk belajar menari. Menari yang dijadikan sebagai satu hobi dan dicita-citakan menjadi sebuah profesi. Hasil belajar dan berlatihnya itu lah yang membuatnya memiliki kemampuan bertransformasi. Jongin berhasil menyerap banyak ilmu untuk mengekspresikan diri. Ia berhasil merubah Jongin yang pemalu menjadi Kai yang pemberani. Jika Jongin adalah dirinya yang asli, maka Kai adalah sebuah dedikasi. Dedikasi nya untuk tariannya dan juga seni.

Setelah kami debut, sebenarnya aku sempat bingung siapa yang sebenarnya ku cintai. Aku mengagumi Kai yang memiliki banyak bakat alami. Kai mampu membuatku lupa kalau sebenarnya member lain juga tak kalah memukau dibanding Kai sendiri. Tapi itu lah cinta…Kai mampu menspesialkan diri. Aku mengagumi Kai, tapi aku sadar aku mulai mencintainya saat nama Kai belum tercipta untuknya. Jongin yang imut berusia 15 tahun lah yang mampu membuat ku lupa diri. Jongin atau Kai itu menurut ku sangat aneh. Aneh karena mampu membuat ku membagi cinta ku menjadi dua bagian walaupun sebenarnya semua cinta ku ia nikmati sendiri.

"Kai ya…..aaakkkk….."

Kai membuang mukanya dari ku dan tangannya mengibas tanda menolak saat aku ingin menyuapkan yoghurt ke mulutnya.

"Ini rasa buah berry kesukaan mu Kai ya"

Aku mencoba membujuknya untuk menerima suapan dari tangan ku. Saat ini kami sedang di ruang ganti setelah baru selesai latihan untuk acara sore nanti.

"Tidak hyung, letakkan saja di situ. Nanti aku akan memakannya sendiri"

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya, dan malah semakin mendekati Kai sambil menyodori di depan mulutnya sesendok yoghurt.

"Hyung…..aku tak mau" ucap Kai tegas.

Beberapa staf yang mendengar suara Kai kini melihat ke arah kami. Kai menajamkan matanya pada ku yang ku balas dengan cengiran andalan ku.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak mau. Aku akan menyuapi Sehun saja kalau begitu. Kai ternyata sudah besar dan tak perlu di manja lagi"

Aku berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang sepertinya dongkol pada ku karena ucapan barusan. Aku mendekati Sehun dan juga Suho menawarkan yoghurt berukuran cukup besar dan iseng menyuapi mereka. Tentu saja leader dan maknae itu senang ku layani.

Kai itu manusia tergolong cuek secara kasat mata. Tak ada yang bisa memahaminya jika belum benar-benar mengenalnya. Kai bukan orang yang cuek dan tak sensitif, karena faktanya ia terlalu mudah terharu dan juga mudah cemburu.

"Kai ya….kenapa diam saja? ayo kita keluar dan makan malam dengan yang lainnya"

Setelah aku menegurnya, Kai masih asyik diam di ranjang sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menggenggam satu tangan halusnya.

"Aku tak mau makan" ucapnya sangat cepat.

"Kenapa? ini sudah hampir malam, dan kau pasti sangat lapar setelah seharian bekerja"

"Pokoknya tak mau"

Ia membalikkan badannya memunggungi ku dan masih betah memeluk guling pemberian ku.

"Nanti hyung pesan kan seporsi _chicken_ untuk mu. Ayo cepat, yang lainnya sudah di luar dorm sedang menunggu"

"Aku malas makan hyung…."

"Kau tidak pernah malas makan sebelumnya. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Tak tahu, malas ku kambuh"

Aku segera merebut gulingnya dari belakang dan Kai tak suka dengan tindakan ku.

"Baby….ayo lah…kau tega membuat ku turun sendiri dan mendapat omelan dari Suho hyung?"

"Aku tak peduli"

Aku memeluk tubuhnya dan mengecupi lehernya lembut.

"Apa perlu ku paksa supaya kau mau pergi?"

Kai menggeleng pelan dengan tampang ingin dikasihani.

"Suapi aku nanti karna aku malas makan sendiri" ucapnya serius dan memerintah.

Aku tahu Kai kesal dengan aksi ku memanasinya tadi. Dia terlalu sensitif jika aku mengalihkan perhatian ku pada orang lain.

"Tentu saja baby…."

Aku tak tahan untuk tak menghisap daging kenyal di mulut manis nya ini. Tak menciumnya sekali dalam sehari rasa rindu ku selalu datang bertubi-tubi.

"Hyunggggg…."

"Hmmm….ada apa lagi?"

Rambut nya yang agak acak-acakan membuat nya persis seperti anak kecil. Ia bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menatap ku dengan wajah polosnya.

"Gendong aku ke bawah"

Dia sama sekali tak canggung atau gengsi seperti Kai yang acuh tadi.

"Kenapa sekarang manja? tadi kau menolak saat aku ingin memanjakan mu"

"Itu karna hyung tak tahu situasi. Disana ada banyak staf dan kru yang melihat kita. Kau tak tahu malu sekali"

"Tapi mereka biasa saja saat aku menyuapi Suho hyung dan Sehunie. Aku tahu kau malu kan jika banyak orang tahu Kai yang manly ternyata bayi?"

Kai tak menjawab tapi langsung membalikkan badan ku dan memeluk punggung lebar ku. Ia mengencangkan pegangannya di leher ku.

"Chanyeol hyung….ayo kita turun" dia kembali bossy.

Dengusan kesal ku membuatnya tertawa seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan barunya. Ini cukup aneh. Hubungan ku dan Jongin aneh. Kalau bisa di umpamakan, interaksi kami seperti bayangan. Jika aku mendekatinya, ia akan pergi menjauh. Tapi saat aku menjauhinya, ia berusaha mendekati ku. Tapi mungkin Jongin ku yang manis terlalu malu dengan perhatian berlebihan ku dan entah bagaimana caranya aku selalu berhasil membuatnya rindu dengan aksi konyol ku. Dia sok gengsi tapi sebenarnya mau. Aku serasa memiliki dua kekasih dalam satu tubuh saja. Jongin ku yang aneh mungkin pas untuk ku yang tak kalah anehnya juga.

**Aku terlalu mencintai manusia Serakah seperti Kai.**

Wajah yang cantik dan rupawan membuat orang mencintai mu. Kepribadian yang baik membuat mereka bertahan disisi mu. Bakat yang menarik membuat orang-orang mengagumi mu. Dan aku percaya sepenuhnya hal itu terjadi pada Kai, Jongin ku. EXO merupakan trend idol di Korea. Banyak atensi yang berpusat pada grup kami. Bukan hanya untuk grup, tapi popularistas member pun meningkat seiring kesuksesan kami. Kami begitu menarik untuk para fans dan juga penikmat K-POP di seluruh dunia. Dan seiring beragam prestasi yang diraih, kami mulai terbiasa oleh puja-puji. Beragam komentar fans, produser, dan selebritis lain di dunia hiburan Korea menghampiri kami. Banyak selebritis terkenal memuji personal member EXO yang mereka kagumi. Tapi entah kenapa Kai terlalu serakah dengan popularitas yang di dapatkannya. Ia terlalu banyak menyedot perhatian walaupun tak banyak aktifitas solo yang dilakukannya.

Aku yakin tak ada yang meragukan Kai dengan kehebatan aksi panggungnya di antara kami semua member EXO. Dan aku jujur sedikit iri dengan Kai yang mendapatkan banyak pujian dari kalangan selebritis terkenal Korea. Solois wanita populer SM seperti Boa Sunbaenim memuji bakat dance Kai. Ratu dancing SM Entertainment, SNSD's Kim Hyoyeon sunbaenim bahkan sangat mengagumi skill dance Kai sejak kami trainee. Koreografer SM sekaligus member Beatburger Shim Jae Won hyung mengatakan tarian Kai sempurna dan benar-benar ahli.

Membicarakan EXO, tentu saja harus menyorot tentang kepopuleran Kai. Member Miss A, penyanyi Ivy, Jiyeon T-Ara, Nicole eks KARA, Moon Hee Joon sunbaenim, Aktris Yoon Se ah, U-Kwon BTOB, member VIXX, member B1A4, Produser acara One night Two days, bahkan produser agensi JYP, Park Jin Young mengatakan mereka kagum dengan Kai dan mengakui ia keren di atas panggung.

Aku iri sekaligus cemburu ia mendapat banyak pujian dari banyak artis itu. Mungkin masih banyak artis/idol yang diam-diam mengaguminya yang aku tak tahu.

"Kai ya…..sepertinya pengagum mu terus bertambah dari kalangan selebritis"

"Darimana kau tahu hyung?"

"Tentu saja membaca berita"

"Oh…."

"Kau pasti senang karena banyak orang yang menjadi fan mu kan?"

"Tentu saja"

Jawabnya enteng.

Kai tak menanggapi serius ucapan ku karena ia sedang menyusun perlengkapannya untuk berangkat ke Beijing.

"Kau menyukai fangirl dan fanboy artis mu itu?"

Aku sedikit meninggi saat menayakan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku menyukai mereka dan berterima kasih karena mereka memuji ku"

"Jadi kau juga senang kalau ada rumor kencan atau ada fans yang mencouple kan mu dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

Aku menghentikan gerakan cekatan tangan Kai yang menyusun pakaian di koper kecilnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Karena aku ingin tahu perasaan mu Kai ya"

Kai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan dan topik yang ku singgung sekarang.

"Kita masih berdiri disini sebagai EXO karena ada nya fans. Aku tidak peduli dengan siapa mereka mengcouple kan ku. Itu terserah pada fans"

"Jadi kau tak masalah dengan rumor kencan mu dengan idol lain? Kau tak peduli pada perasaan hyung?"

"Hyung, kita sebagai idol tak bisa lepas dari rumor, biarkan saja rumor menjadi angin lalu. Pada kenyataannya kan aku milik mu. Hanya kau yang bisa menyentuh hati ku dan tubuh ku. Apa itu tak cukup untuk mu?"

Aku memandang dua bola mata Kai yang hitam dan bening. Ck…..perasaan iri ku yang sempat mendera jadi hilang. Rasa cemburu ku yang kambuh juga langsung sembuh tak berbekas. Kai ku benar-benar tulus menyukai ku. Kenapa aku harus iri dengan kelebihan kekasih ku sendiri? Ya Tuhan…..bodohnya aku.

Kai bahkan tak meminta orang-orang itu menyukainya. Perasaan suka, kagum dan cinta fans atau orang-orang itu mengalir secara alamiah. Hati ku, pikiran ku dan jiwa ku yang tergila-gila padanya juga timbul secara alamiah. Kai benar-benar manusia serakah. Ia tak cukup membuat ku menjadi fans nya, tapi dengan hebatnya membuat ku terperosok jauh ke dalam pesonanya.

Aku menarik hidung nya gemas.

"Kau ini terlalu sering menjadi manis. Kau sengaja menggoda ku ya?"

Kai menjauhkan tangan ku dari wajahnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak berkhayal hyung"

Kai kembali berkutat dengan kesibukannya lagi.

"Hyung memang terlalu banyak berkhayal tentang mu Kai ya"

Aku mendapat lemparan mainan anjing miliknya.

"Berhenti menghayal yang tidak-tidak tentang ku"

"Jadi kau mau aku menghayalkan orang lain?"

Kai diam dan sepertinya kesal karena ucapannya selalu ku belokkan ke arah lain.

Aku tertawa kembali sambil menarik kuat pipi kanannya.

"Jangan marah baby…..aku bercanda"

Senang sekali bisa terus menggoda nya seperti ini.

"Pokoknya jangan ada orang lain dalam hati mu selain nama aku. Jangan pernah juga menghayalkan tubuh orang lain selain aku. Karena hyung kan milikku"

Ku acak-acak rambut hitam halusnya hingga ponimya jadi berantakan. Aku langsung membantunya mengemasi barang-barang kebutuhannya. Tidak ingin saja ia mengamuk dan aku mendapat masalah. Terlalu menjadi masalah jika ia mengabaikan ku, karena ia adalah separuh jiwa bahagia ku.

**Mencintainya membuat ku lupa dengan banyak keindahan. **

Airport Fashion merupakan salah satu tajuk yang secara "tak resmi" menjadi ajang pamer busana para idol atau selebritas Korea Selatan. Banyak idol menunjukkan kebolehan akan selera dan pengetahuan fashion mereka melalui penampilan memukau nya. Paling tidak, para stylist berusaha menata dengan baik busana para artisnya.

Namun agensi kami ada kalanya juga tak mewajibkan kami memakai brand ternama untuk sekedar promosi. Kami bisa bebas memakai busana sendiri. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika idol menjadi rujukan kaum muda dalam tata busana. Dan busana para member EXO merupakan salah satu sumber rujukannya.

Member kami cukup pintar mensiasati penampilan di airport fashion ini. Ada yang bergaya trendy, manly, dandy dan juga agak girly. Semakin hari para member begitu peduli untuk menonjolkan diri. Tapi apa yang Kai lakukan? Entahlah, ku rasa ia tak begitu peduli tentang busana nya sendiri. Ada kejadian yang menarik perhatian ku saat kami akan pergi ke Cina baru-baru ini. Pagi-pagi sekali kami sudah mulai bersiap di dalam dorm menyiapkan penampilan rapi.

Aku ingat saat itu, Baekhyun terus berkeliling mencari kaus kaki nya dan bingung memakai jenis topi apa, Suho hyung sibuk menata rambut blonde nya, Sehun berkutat dengan kemeja dan padu padan kacamatanya, D.O serius dengan outfit-outfit hitamnya, dan aku sendiri sedang duduk di ruang tamu memilih sepatu milikku yang mana mesti ku gunakan. Tapi Kai? dia juga sibuk. Tapi sibuk melanjutkan tidur setelah selesai mandi dan mengeluarkan perlengkapannya. Tak ada riasan, tak ada kacamata, dan tak ada polesan apapun di wajahnya.

Kai adalah member yang "kurang" peduli dengan hal yang satu ini. Saat kami sibuk dengan penampilan diri, ia memilih diam seolah-olah hal itu tak penting sama sekali. Saat kami sibuk dengan kacamata untuk memperlihatkan ketampanan wajah kami, Kai dengan entengnya malah lebih sering memperlihatkan mata mengantuk dan tubuh super letih. Saat kami berusaha keren dengan tas dan hand bag brand ternama, dia tak ambil pusing dengan paper bag pilihannya. Kai benar-benar menjadi dirinya sendiri jika di luar aktifitas _stage_ kami.

Tapi rasa cinta ini tak sedikit pun ingin ku kurangi. Aku menulikan ucapan member atau tulisan fans yang mengatakan ia jelek di banding kami. Kai yang sederhana selalu indah untuk kedua bola mata ku. Ia selalu terlihat luar biasa walaupun dengan kaus panjang dan celana pendeknya dalam jarak pandang ku. Ia tetap saja mempesona dengan kaki nya yang menggunakan sandal saat di bandara walau banyak yang mengatakan ia lucu. Ia bahkan sangat cantik di mata ku dengan wajah mengantuk dan tampang bosannya. Ada banyak hal indah di dunia ini yang ku ketahui, tapi aku hanya ingin keindahan Kai lah yang harus ku miliki. Apa aku berlebihan memuji kekasih ku ini? ku rasa tidak….

Ia bahkan paling keren diantara kami dengan pose-posenya saat stylist mendandaninya. Ia tahu tentang gaya, ia tahu bagaimana menjadi indah. Tapi ku rasa ia hanya ingin memberitahu sisi aslinya pada ku dan pada fans semua. Di balik Kai EXO yang seksi dan mempesona, ia adalah pribadi yang sederhana dan juga memiliki sisi jelek yang jarang idol mau memperlihatkan ke publik untuk melindungi image nya. Kai adalah pesonanya, sedangkan Kim Jongin adalah sifat nya. Bagaimana mungkin aku tahan untuk memendam rasa padanya? Ku rasa tindakan ku tepat untuk memilihnya. Memilih manusia indah bernama KIM JONGIN untuk eksisten di perasaan ini.

"Hyung, seberapa besar cinta mu pada ku?"

"Sangat besar Kai ya. Kau sangat penting dalam hidup ku"

Kedua sisi bibirnya tertarik ke samping walau tak lebar. Senyum Kai juga merupakan pesonanya.

"Aku sangat penting kan bagi mu? jadi pentingan kebahagiaan ku atau kebahagiaan mu?"

Sepertinya Kai makin pintar akhir-akhir ini untuk menggoda dan menguji ku. Apa mungkin ia masih meragukan ku? Mungkin kedekatannya dengan Luhan hyung si raja cinta membuat otak Jongin ku yang polos jadi terasah. Aku pun bingung harus marah atau berterima kasih pada Luhan hyung. Tapi biarlah….

"Kalau itu sih….."

Rasa nya gemas sekali melihat wajah penasarannya.

"Tentu saja penting kebahagiaan ku dulu"

Tampaknya ia terpaksa tersenyum menutupi kekecewaannya.

"Jangan marah dulu Kai ya. Karena kau lah sumber kebahagiaan ku"

"Bohong…."

"Sungguh…..kau hidup ku dan seperti urat nadi di tubuh ku. Kebahagiaan ku adalah diri mu. Jadi artinya, aku bahagia jika kau terlebih dahulu merasa bahagia"

"Gombal…..Luhan hyung bilang jangan terlalu percaya dengan gombalan mu"

"Kai ya…dia hanya iri karena tak memiliki kekasih. Jangan pedulikan kata-katanya. Pedulikan saja aku yang sekarang butuh vitamin dari mu"

Kai mendekati bibir ku dan menciumnya pelan.

"Cepat sekali. Belum terasa manisnya"

Aku menggoda sekaligus menawar lamanya ciuman Kai di bibir ku.

"Tak mau"

"Lakukan lagi…atau kau ingin di cium paksa hingga besok pagi?"

"Hyung selalu saja begitu"

Ia memberikan ciuman hangat di pelipis ku dan juga sisi hidung ku. Ciumannya pelan, tapi penuh perasaan.

"Masih kurang, aku ingin yang lebih agresif" ucap ku lagi.

Jongin bangkit dari pangkuan ku, tapi aku tak membiarkannya menggantungkan momen kami.

"Tetap disini dan perhatikan bagaimana hyung melakukannya pada mu"

Kai sepertinya enggan kembali ku cium, pasti malu sekali mendengar ku yang berusaha mengajarinya.

"Aku tahu dan bukan anak kecil lagi"

Kekasih ku ini tentu saja tahu bagaimana membuat ku senang. Saling melumat, meraba dan menggigit, sudah biasa diantara kami. Aku menikmati perasaan rindunya kini. Ciuman kami begitu dalam hingga sulit untuk ku akhiri.

Tak sia-sia aku pergi syuting variety ku dan tak pulang ke dorm kami selama tiga hari. Jongin ku ini pasti merindukan ku.

Aku menyadari hal yang sulit ku lakukan adalah mengucapkan kata pergi lagi untuk esok hari. Walau dia berusaha santai dan tak terlalu ambil pusing, aku tahu sebenarnya ia sering tak rela jika aku harus pergi sendiri. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya walau ia tak mengatakannya padaku. Cinta itu bukan lagi tentang kata-kata yang dikeluarkan mulut untuk di mengerti. Tapi Cinta mengajarkan ku bagaimana caranya membaca hati.

Waktu akan terasa lambat bagi mereka yang menunggu, terlalu panjang bagi yang gelisah, dan terlaku pendek bagi yang bahagia. Namun waktu adalah keabadian bagi mereka yang bersyukur. Aku bersyukur aku pernah mengenalnya dan sekarang bisa mencintainya. Aku senang ia menerima kekurangan ku dan aku paham akan segala kekurangannya. Kita mulai mencintai bukan karena menemukan seseorang yang sempurna, tapi dengan sempurna melihat kelebihan orang yang tak sempurna. Cinta adalah ketika kau memahami apa yang mereka butuhkan dan mereka inginkan, bahkan yang tak pernah orang yang kita sayangi ucapkan. Itulah esensi Cinta dan keindahannya. Bagaimana pun keadaan Kai ku atau Kim Jongin, aku ingin tetap terus berdiri mencintainya.Karena dia adalah sebuah Cinta yang ingin terus ku jaga hingga aku tak sanggup lagi untuk memandang keindahannya.

**_FIN_**


End file.
